Divine Saber Takeru
by Akuma Prince
Summary: This is more or less a one shot that i think will make a good challenge for people who can write decently. Cuz i Suck.


Author's Note

Sighhh, so here I am locked away with a bucket to shit in, and I'm probably gonna get raped in the basement later, wow feels just like home. (This is just something to make things funny. This was on Mangs' (Fire emblem youtuber) highlights for conquest)

So yeah, I am here once again and trying to make a fanfic after, I don't know, a couple of years? Anyways, this is a fanfic trying to make Kusanagi Takeru, a servant. Yeah yeah I know that this kind of crossovers are common, and random as fuck with the summoning, but Shirou and him have a common thing, since I am basing this on the Heaven's feel route, (which I am gonna go last since I like UBW the most. So the fanfic will be in a hiatus after this chapter, since I just started the vn.) their bond with someone that has a connection to all the world's evil, sorry for the ooc, I am not familiar with their characters yet. Anyway, let us start.

 **Story Start**

How did all of this happen, I was just cleaning the dojo when I saw… something out of this world. What was that? They look human but… how does a human do all that? It was the question on my mind before I "died" earlier, but… I am still alive now and am currently running away from one of the… humans earlier in my home, I run towards my workshop hoping to make a last stand here, no, he was already here.

"Come on kid, don't make it harder for yourself, just croak already." The man in the blue suit said.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Well at first I thought you were a regular human so I killed you, but it turns out you were alive and are a magus, so I thought to kill you before you are able to participate in the war."

War?

"Looking at your face, you have no idea what is it, don't ya? Anyways, I'll make this quick." He said with malice

'No! I can't die here! Live! I want to LIVE!' I thought as he started to charge at me. Suddenly a bright light shoots and figure stands before me. Dressed in an azure armor and wielding an azure colored blade, he stood before me. He looked at me and his headpiece disappeared in motes of lights, revealing an Asian look but his hair is the same color as his armor, azure. He smiled at me and said.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Shocked I absentmindedly nod. He grins and says

"Then the contract is sealed, Servant Divine Saber, at your service."

Story end.

As I said earlier this is just a preview of sorts, I need to finish heaven's feel to do this, but I will allow others to use this as an idea to their own fanfics, so a challenge so to speak. Anyway, here are his stats.

 **Servant Divine Saber**

 **Spirit: Kusanagi Takeru**

 **Master: Emiya Shirou**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good (I think?)**

 **Strength: D-A**

 **Endurance: C-A**

 **Agility: A-EX**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: B-EX**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: D-EX**

 **While he was born at the age where magic is still powerful, he only has a weak magic resistance due to being a Saber class servant. This skill is boosted to EX rank due to his Noble Phantasm.**

 **Riding: E**

 **Being awful at everything except swords, he can only drive cars and motorcycles like normal humans do.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Instincts: C**

 **Being a person that gives into his anger earlier in his life, he has developed good instincts that was later improved during his time with his master, Orochi.**

 **Divinity: EX**

 **Being a god, he has EX rank divinity. Which means he has an extreme weakness to anti-divine weapons, provided the weapons themselves are not powered by prana, refer to Noble Phantasm. He can destroy the Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig skill and other skills that are like it.**

 **Demonic Heritage: C**

 **Being a part of the Kusanagi clan, he has inherited the Hyakki Yakou's demonic soul, while his sister inherited a body of a demon.**

 **Swordsmanship: EX**

 **Having an eternity, he has practiced all sword styles and can switch between the multiple styles at will during battle, refer to Noble Phantasm**

 **Unparalleled Gun Noob: EX**

 **Even as a god, he cannot use any firearms and the guns will commit honorable seppuku if they are used by him, by blowing up at his face or missing a person at point blank.**

 **God Slayer: E-EX**

 **While he can't kill a god himself, due to his Noble Phantasm, any being with the Divinity skill is weakened at his present when in a certain form of his Noble Phantasm.**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Mistletainn-The Sword of Twilight, The Sword of Takeru, Lapis Lazuli: B-EX**

 **(Anti-Unit, Anti-Magic)**

 **Lapis Lazuli, or Mistletainn, is a Divine Weapon that can only be wielded by someone with an inhuman soul, for it changes the soul of the person who used it into a Divine Being, as the soul of humans can't endure the process, they will usually wither and turn to dust. This was the case of the first user of Mistletainn, Kusanagi Makoto, for she was still human even if her body is that of a demon.**

 **It has three forms: Sword Form, Witch Hunter Form, and God-Slaying Form.**

 **Sword Form – B**

 **She is a sword that can change between different forms at the press of a trigger, and the will of the user. She can absorb magic from the atmosphere and can use the magic of the enemy to empower an attack from the user to deal twice the power of the spell. This ability is called** **Twilight Enchantment** **.**

 **Witch Hunter form- A+**

 **This is the second form of Mistletainn in which the user is covered in Azure armor and has increased Parameters. It raises the users magic resistance to B, while the others increase in a single rank, except luck and agility, which is raised by +.**

 **The Chant to use this form is:**

 **Desiring with Supreme Arbor, The Hammer of the Witches.**

 **God-Slaying Form: EX**

 **This is the final form of the sword, Mistletainn, for this form will change the user into a divine being, at the cost of merging the souls of Mistletainn and the user. It has the** **Flames of Godslaying** **which nullifies every magic in its immediate vicinity and lowers the ranks of other Noble Phantasms in its presence, it can also destroy magic armor and will lower the parameters of servants with Divinity skill.**

 **It raises the user's parameters more than that of the Witch Hunter Form, usually by two ranks.**

 **Kusanagi Double-Edged Style: C-A**

 **This is the sword style designed to combat non-human enemies, it makes the user release the limiter from one's brain and allows oneself to move faster than a bullet, but with a price, it will strain the user's body so using it too often will result in being a cripple, this ability is called** **Soumatou** **, This is alleviated by the fact that Mistletainn can cure the user's body, increasing it's durability, and will allow the user to use** **Demon's Heart** **which enables the user to move at the speed of light, this is the pinnacle of the Kusanagi Soumatou, and using this ability enables the user to use the Kusanagi clan's secret technique,** **Kusanagi Sword** **.**

Do you think he is a little broken? Anyways, this is what I think his parameters are, so you can make your own. CY guys.


End file.
